


Beneficial Panic Attacks

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	Beneficial Panic Attacks

There were lights. Lights everywhere. And people in every direction I looked. My newly formed band were on the X-Factor stage about to sing our first ever live song as a band. I had begged to be next to Louis so annoyingly so that I think all the crew took a disliking to me.

The nerves are getting to me. I could feel them starting in my toes and like rapid fire all the way up to my non existent smile. I was sweating and shaking and no one was noticing.

The ringing in my ears grew louder and louder until I just ran. I ran and I ran until I reached a bathroom and locked myself into one of the stalls. Tears were now streaming down my face as the nerves started to die down.

Only minutes later I hear someone calling my name. Louis. His raspy, little Donny voice rang through the bathroom until I could see his shoes under my door.

“Harry, I know you’re in there. Please open up.”

“No!”

“Harry please. The boys are trying to entertain the crowd and there’s only so many knock knock jokes they can steal from you.”

I stand up and open the toilet door accidentally hitting Louis in the nose. He make a low sound of pain in the back of his throat as I apologise profusely.

“It’s fine Haz. I'm a football lad, I’ve taken harder knocks.”

I mutter a small ‘ok’ and Louis scoops me up in a bone crushing hug making me squeak. I sink into the hug and start sobbing. Full on racking sobs. Louis shuffles to the corner and slides down the wall, me still held in his arms. I’m now sitting on the floor on Louis’ lap and I freeze because I can feel everything.

Can I just say Louis has the most adorable tummy. It’s so soft and cute and I like using it as a pillow when we have sleepovers.

He holds me closer making me blush even harder. I can feel his tummy against mine and he is right under me. My breathing is harshening and I’m pretty sure Louis has noticed by now. I make a bad mistake and look up. My eyes meet Louis’ and they are lust blown and I can assure you his face is a mirror of mine.

Before I have time to blink Louis is leaning in and I freeze. Just before his lips brush mine I turn my head to his shoulder.

“Why Harry?”

The hurt in his voice is so adamant I want to cry.

“I’m shy.”

He chuckles and lifts my chin so my eyes meet his again. He plants a kiss on my forehead and I blush. He chuckles again.

“You are shy aren’t you?” I nod,”Well shy, I’m going to kiss you and your are going to like it.”

I nod and within seconds Louis’ lips are on mine and I freeze. Louis rubs my back soothingly and I melt into the kiss. Louis’ lips are so soft it shouldn’t be human and he’s really, really good at kissing.

He pulls back and smiles at me, teeth and all. It’s gorgeous. I smile shyly and bury my face in Louis’ shoulders. Louis stands up holding me and I protest that I’m too heavy as he puts me on the counter and looks up at me.

The door of the bathroom opens and Zayn appears at the door. He looks at the two of us and scrunch up his face. He shrugs it off and proceeds to speak.

“The boys are running out of jokes guys. We need you back on stage.”

“Ok Z. We’ll meet you there in two.”

Zayn left the bathroom and as we proceeded to leave the bathroom Louis grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I’m pulled into a kiss and as Louis pulls away he intertwines his hand with mine.

“Want to come to mine after? Mum’s not home.”

I nod and we walk back to the stage. The stage crew make us go on ten seconds apart to prevent rumours. The performance went well and I’m going to Louis’ so the night was a win for me.


End file.
